The present disclosure relates to a display tray, and more particularly, to a product display tray including a base and at least one adjustable side wall.
Typically, various shelves in a supermarket, grocery store or the like are disposed in a downward and forward orientation so that an entire column of products (i.e., the product train) will slide forwardly and downwardly under the influence of gravity to the front of the shelf (where it is usually blocked by an upstanding ledge or stop). Where the friction of the product train on the shelf floor is too high for such movement of the product train under the influence of gravity alone, a pusher is often used to drive the rear of the product train forwardly and/or downwardly.
Additionally, it is frequently desirable to employ product display trays that facilitate alignment of similar product items in a front-to-back column, neatly aligned and presenting an attractive display to the customer. Inasmuch as different product items occupy different amounts of space on the display trays or shelves, it may be desirable for a product display tray to accommodate width adjustment, so that narrow packages can be aligned in a narrow column and wider packages in a wider column.